The Duck Song
by nephilimlover1223
Summary: When Jace Here the duck song he freaks out. and why is clary showing this to him? sucky summary good story I hope. one shot (may become two or three shot) Flames welcome.


A/N** well I have a new one shot me and my sis came up with based on a what if prompt from my sis "What if Jace found out and watched the duck song?" **

**Disclaimer: do I act like Cassandra Clare I hope not I mean then I am in trouble. nor do I own the duck song.**

**on with the One shot!**

Jace's POV

So When someone asks if you want to see something on YouTube don't go for it. I didn't think music was annoying till now that is I mean ducks are not funny you hear me...not. I was at Magnus' place just chilling when I see clary with her laptop. I don't necessarily see why she has it then I see it. "What's the duck song?" I ask looking at her.

"Well Jace the duck song is a song about a duck whom is obsessed with grapes"

"WHAT don't show me I don't want to see it"

"Too bad"

"Why"

"Magnus asked me to get you out of his apartment the only way to do so is to scare you out"

"How?"

"By playing this"

(Bum bum bum, ba-dum ba-dum)  
A duck walked up to a lemonade stand  
And he  
said to the man, running the stand  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"

The man said  
"No, we just sell lemonade. But it's cold  
And it's  
fresh  
And it's all home-made. Can I get you  
glass?"  
The duck  
said,  
"I'll pass."

Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til  
the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum Bum da-dum)

The duck walked up to  
the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man, running the stand,  
"Hey! (Bum  
bum bum) Got any grapes?  
The man said  
"No, like I said yesterday,  
We  
just sell lemonade. OK?  
Why not give it a try?"  
The duck  
said,  
"Goodbye."

Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then he  
waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away  
(Waddle  
waddle)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)

When  
the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man running the  
stand,  
"Hey! (bum bum bum) Got any grapes?  
The man said,  
"Look, this is  
getting old.  
I mean, lemonade's all we've ever sold.  
Why not give it a  
go?"  
The duck said,  
"How 'bout, no."

Then he waddled  
away  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum  
bum bum bum bum ba-dum)

When the duck walked up to the lemonade  
stand  
And he said to the man running the stand,_  
[. From:  
.net .]_  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"  
The  
man said,  
"THAT'S IT!  
If you don't stay away, Duck,  
I'll glue you to  
a tree and leave you there all day,  
stuck.  
So don't get to close!"

The duck said,  
"Adios."

Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away

(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum bum  
ba-dum)

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to  
the man running the stand,  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) got any glue?"

"What?"  
"Got any glue?"  
"No, why would I– oh!"  
And one more  
question for you;  
"Got any grapes?"  
(Bum bum bum, bum bum  
bum)

And the man just stopped.  
Then he started to smile.  
He  
started to laugh.  
He laughed for a while.  
He said,  
"Come on duck,  
let's walk to the store.  
I'll buy you some grapes  
So you won't have to  
ask anymore."  
So they walked to the store  
And the man bought some grapes.

He gave one to the duck and the duck said,  
"Hmm... No thanks. But you  
know what sounds good?  
It would make my day.  
Do you think this  
store...  
Do you think this store...  
Do you think this store...has any…  
lemonade?"

(Fading)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then  
he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away  
(Waddle  
waddle)

In all truth I screamed like a little girl the entire time. I ran from the apartment when I got to the institute I ran to my room and actually started freaking out.

I later here Clary on the phone.

"Wait till he sees the second one"


End file.
